With the rapid development of display technologies, display panels are being developed toward high integration and a low cost thereof. Particularly in the Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) gate driver circuit is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel to form scan driving of the display panel, so that a wiring space for a bonding area and a fan-out area of a gate Integrated Circuit (IC) can be dispensed with, thus lowering product costs in materials and a manufacturing process, and also making the display panel in an appearance-pleasing design with two symmetric sides and a narrow edge frame.
In the related art, the gate driver circuit in the GOA technology needs to be driven using a clock signal switching between high and low levels at a specific period, and there are an increasing number of required clock signals as the gate driver circuit in the GOA technology is increasingly complex, thus resulting in fluctuating coupled voltage, which may come with abnormal displaying in the display panel, e.g., aging transverse lines, etc.